dragonagefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Писатели Тедаса
thumb|300pxВ Тедасе существует огромное количество писателей и не менее разнообразны их работы — от Песни Света, влияющей на политику государств, до руководства по выращиванию растений. =Книжная полка Андрасте: Необходимая литература для истинно верующих= Одобренные Церковью авторы Брат Фердинанд Дженитиви: преподобный брат Церкви, знаменитый путешественник и писатель Немногие авторы обладают таким авторитетом и количеством трудов, как брат Фердинанд Дженитиви. Преданный брат Церкви, Дженитиви посредством своих книг рассказал нам много нового о мире Тедаса, в нужном контексте — в значительной степени сквозь призму взгляда человека, ведомого заповедями Создателя. Хотя иной раз брат Дженитиви в своих трудах сопереживает и даже относится благосклонно к примитивным и отсталым народам, он никогда не переходит грань приличия. Более того, сочинения Дженитиви — в том числе «В поисках знания: путешествия ученого Церкви», «История о падении Тедаса», «Киркволл: город цепей», и даже менее известные «Каменные залы гномов» — входят в список литературы, одобренной Церковью, и могут свободно изучаться исследователями Создателя, готовыми познать больше и выйти за рамки «Песни Света». Наиболее известные работы: *'«В поисках знания: путешествия ученого Церкви»''' *'«История о падении Тедаса»' *'«Киркволл: город цепей»' (9:24 века Дракона) *'«Каменные залы гномов»' *'«Тедас: мифы и легенды»' (соавтор) *'«Камень и его дети: гномы века Дракона»' *'«Сказания из глубин земли»' (соавтор). BE WARY OF ELVEN SOURCES The elves like to talk. Be they Dalish or of the city in origin, the elves have an oral tradition in which much of their knowledge and traditions is passed along but never actually written down. Is it any wonder then that what they have written down is to be taken with a grain of salt? The elves like to disseminate teachings from keepers like Gisharel and hahrens like Sarethia. But really, none should be consulted In any serious search for knowledge; they should at best be regarded with a kind of novel curiosity. At worst, these elven sources are apocryphal. Here Is one such example, most commonly attributed to the aforementioned Hahren Sarethia of Highever's alienage: The Rise and Fall of the Dales The humans tell talcs of Andraste, and to them, she was a prophet. To our people. however, she was an inspiration. Her rebellion against Tevinter gave our people a window through which to see the sun. and we reached toward it with all our strength. The rebellion was brief but successful; even after the death of the prophetess. we fought on for independence as the human Imperium began to crumble. In the end, we won freedom and the southern land known as the Dales. and we began the Long Walk to our new homeland. There, In the Dales, our people revived the lost lore as best we could. We called the first city ttalamshiral, "end of the Journey." and founded a new nation, isolated as elves were meant to be, this time patrolled by an order of Emerald Knights charged with watching the borders for trouble from humans. But you already know that something went wrong. A small elven raiding party attacked the nearby human village of Red Crossing. an act of anger that prompted the Chantry to retaliate, and with their superior numbers, they conquered the Dales. We were not enslaved as we had been before, but our worship of the ancient gods was now forbidden. we were allowed to live among the humans only as second-class citizens who worshiped their Maker, forgetting once more the scraps of lore we had maintained through the centuries. Писатели Тедаса — спутник Хоука и Инквизитора. Популярный писатель и рассказчик. — маг из ферелденского круга. Знаменитый исследователь и флорист. — орлесианский барон, исследователь фауны. * Хранители Орзаммара - The Shapers of Orzammar treat the archiving of information, which thcy call Memories, with an obsessive focus often seen in squirrels. What they collect is commonly dry facts, useful in answering questions of research pertaining to anything dwarven, such as "who," "what," "when," "where," and "how." Often it can be difficult, based on their methods, to discern "why," but frankly, the dwarven rationale for why something is may conflict with the Chantry explanation anyway. Сестра Петрина церковная учёная и путешественница. Её часто критикуют из-за того, что исследует запрещённые Церковью темы, но её работы признаны бесценными. "It is a truth universally acknowledged that nothing 4s more successful at inspiring a person to mischief as being told not to do something." Perhaps less brave than Genitivi in her pursuit of knowledge, Sister Petrine is by no means less of a polymath—and at times more inclined toward a dissenting opinion. The controversial Fereldan sister has written on subjects as diverse as barbarian tribes, in the examination of both Chasind and Avvar in Ferelden: Folklore and History, and military history; in The Exalted Marches: An Examination of Chantry Warfare. Troubling, however, is her willingness to explore taboo subjects like the Tevinter Imperium in Black City, Black Divine and even the lies of Shartan in The Dissonant Verses, which presented verses excised from the Chant of Light for their apocryphal sources and content. Petrine has been the subject of much criticism in the Chantry for her approach, writing about the greatest evils with almost objective language. At times her tone can even be perceived as contemptuous toward certain of the truths we hold so sacred. It is therefore a risk to teach or even read Petrine. Some of her work is fine and, indeed, helpful. Few outside Ferelden understand the nation as well as those who have read her histories. Lesser texts must be read with a highly critical eye and, in the case of the largely banned Dissonant Verses, thick, black ink. Notable works: Ferelden: Folklore and History; A Study of the Fifth Blight; The Exalted Marches: An Examination of Chantry Warfare; Of Fires, Circles, and Templars: A History of Magic in the Chantry; Thedas: Myths and Legends (contributing author); Alamarri Myths and Legends; Tales of the Mountain-People; The Ancient North; The Changing Face of Thedas; Empire and Imperium; An Examination of Orlesian Government; The Dissonant Verses (banned). Бард Филлиам — родом из Оствикского дома Тревелиан. Историк и писатель. "When the reader sees `Edited by PhiMain, a Bard!' they know they'll be enthralled every step of the short journey, cover to coven Some authors rescue stories from ruins. I rescue stories from authors." It is becoming difficult to avoid the works of the young "Philliam, a Bard!" And it is doubly difficult to determine that it is actually his work that you are avoiding. He appears to feel no shame in extensively quoting the works of his betters, sometimes to the detriment of the depth of a subject. But one must admit that he is responsible for a great many of the books that now find their way to remote readers, some of whom may be inspired to pursue more complete studies. For this reason, it is with caution that I do not wholly condemn the tomes that bear his insufferable moniker, for they are as likely as not to contain the abridged thoughts of our most knowledgeable Chantry scholars, though they themselves toil in obscurity. Notable works: Rebels of the Marches: Allegory in Rebellion; Orlesian Legacy: How Institutions of the Oppressors Linger—The Speeches of Viscount Michel Lafaille; The Champion: History, Ancient and Current; We Need Not Demons: Our Dangerous World; Song of the Old Marches: The Death of Goodman Ser Asistice at the Hand of the Reaver Shin; A History Not of Heroes: Readings in the Ugly Heart of Change; The Folly and Other Whimsies: Collected Commentaries of Orlais; A Disposable Walking Tour of the Capital; Small Legends: Of Nugs and Foxes; On the Glassworks of the Marquisate of Serault; countless others. Philliam, a Bard!, on Philliam, a Bard! WHAT CAN BE said of Philliam, a Bard!? What can't? Below lie examples of dedications to excite and entice, prefer-ably attributed from graybeards of note. They are to be applied to each new volume in service of creating a brand of excitement. Bless the speed of printing blocks over the wavering hand of the myopic monk. I also recommend wax and foil to catch the eye. Also, it is fully and always "Philliam, a Bard!" The exclamation speaks to the infamous nature of the discipline. Not to suggest vio-lence, for that would invite unseemly attention. Rather, I intend to remind the reader that the profession of "Bard" came first. That it was the ascissin who masqueraded as the storyteller, because story-teller was the more daring life. Too long have the robed-with-quill sought legitimacy through the factual landslides they call books: Let it be known that among mere observers and watchers, there is one who does, who is a doer. Who does not reason from a distance, but wathis in and gets his boots dirty. And then sells the story of it to purchase new boots, for there is no uniform, no shackles! Not when there is knowledge to be rescued! And not just from wet rain, but dry record! For knowledge is in danger not just when cities crumble, but when the uninspired obscure it in the density of their prose, when the scholar confines it to libraries where only those as dusty as the shelves may find it! These are the stories of peoples, by peoples, and they belong with said. Philliam, a Bard!, mines not just the depths of history, but of historical record. His anthologies spare the reader the search, for if searching was their wont, they would join the bearded quills droning their way across Thedas. No! The reader of today craves the point, the victory, the treasure! While humility will not allow us to dispute that "getting there is half the fim," if the reader can simply be there, presented in digest, then half the fun is already theirs in a fraction of the time, weighting it more like 20/80. Is it any wonder Genitivi dined alone, having spent half to get twenty? That's not just a confirmation of waste; it is informational fiscal irresponsibility. The modern reader knows when their attention is spent frivolously. They know. Philliam, a Bard!, reminds the reader that history is theirs, and full of adventure more grand than any fiction. Perhaps not of imagination, but that too can be explored when the greatest of physiological and mental studies are brought to focus in volumes that dispense with pretense, formality, and numbing verification_ The great works are out there, stagnating, for want of an editor to shape them for today. —A letter from Philliam, a Bard!, to his editor Genittvl on Philliam, a Bard! I NOW HAVE a greater and personal understanthng oldie lord who finds a poached carcass back of tmphy horn and gall, with all else left to rot. I have never had towithstand such an attack on my mirk not among the sand/•ormy peers, nor among the admittedly gorse eyes of the public I have reached. My research on the cultural Waxy of the sporadic occupation of the Green Dales wen intended to be studied as a complete tome, and though it was of considerable and imposing weight, to separate out any given chapter or, worse. single notes of fact, is to diminbh undemanding and so fracture perception. Do not think me without proper etiquette. for I first made attempt to speak with this Philliam in person. It is fully Philliam Bernard AlOiCilltlf Trewlyan, is it not? A storied name, but as he is soch distance from The patriarch, and as he himself has abandoned the use of it, I could not in good conscience ks-el a complaint against the family. I could quote the whole of his genealogy ill thought he was Ma mind to care the it, but this Philliam scans more inclined to reductionism. He has certainly done as muds fist the term -bard" or, indeed. "author," "editor," 'archivist," and all manner of abused vocation. I have made complaints at 'lumens= academic forums over the appnsptiation of my work, although their ability to censure is limited, as the young culprit is not a member. So I complain directly. fix it is antithetical to the wholatly spirit to reduce the potential of knowkdgc in suds a manner. I seek recompense in the only form that this wretch appears to understand. With humble gratitude, Brother Ferdinand Oenithi Philliam, a Bard!, on Genitivi I LOST MY interest during the sentence about—and as long as—the Omen Dam I did his work a favor in rescuing its own interesting bits font beneath itself. Hood's message to the king was riveting in isolation. The abridged is a bridge to reader who are willing to cross. or would he rather his tonic weigh only on the minds of smdems forced m endure it? And the dainis I do it only fist coin? My name is known by far more than his, I'll wager and wager high. Arrange IM payment and a special thanks in the next volume. les likely more than he's seen from the libraries that beg of him. The abridged is a bridge. Noce that fix the spine nf even more portable tomes. Books for the pocket, the abridged is a bridge, Signed, Million. a Bard! *Сестра Оран Пертархиус — знаменитый астроном. *(бывшая) сестра Лодин — учёная, бывшая сестра Церкви. *Массаче де Жан-Мьен — мастер меча и шевалье. Его «Размышление о применении клинков» является обязательным пособием в Академии Шевалье. The swordmaster Massachc de Jean-mien's worth as a writer is often cited with the title of his seminal work: A Meditation upon the Use of Blades, required reading at the Academic des Chevaliers. In it, all manner of essential tactics for swordplay and sword work are covered. Though it is not widely distributed outside chevalier circles, any apprentice of the blade should seek out a copy. *Сестра Доркас Геррин — церковная учёная из рода Геррин. A member of the Guerrin family of well-connected Fereldan nobles, Sister Dorcas Guerrin is close enough to get invited to the parties but in no danger of inheriting any responsibility. She has, however, proven enthusiastic about the history of the region, even if she sometimes gleefully prances over the truth to the most exciting conclusion. Sister Guerrin's best-known books include Walking the Chant, Marks of the Blight, and Living Redeliffe. *Леди Альсион — описала нравы и правила вышей орлесианской знати. The Dowager's Field Guide to Good Society is a lady's best friend when attempting to navigate the twists and bends of Orlesian high society. This book is not to be confused with The Randy Dowager, a publication of particularly ill repute that any follower of Alcyone would burn and bury. *Первый чародей Йозефус — знаменитый и уважаемый учёный. Few mage writers exercise as much restraint and respect in their writing as First Enchanter Josephus, whose seminal Tranquility and the Role of the Fade in Human Culture is as enlightening as it is reassuring. *Фердинанд Пентагаст — охотник на драконов. The legendary dragon hunter and heir apparent to the Nevarran throne would rather write about the restorative and culinary benefits of dragon bits than rule Nevarra. Pity, too, since his writing isn't exactly easy on the nerves or the stomach. While his writing is not technically blasphemy; it can be hard to recommend a Ferdinand Pentaghast book. Still, he is preferable to Pol Ageire Phridee's awful The Most Dangerous Things to Eat Известные произведения *Стихи Песни Света — Песнь Света создавалась бессчетным числом авторов и является величайшим религиозным текстом Тедаса. *Хроники - — архивы Орзаммара, содержащие подробные генеалогические записи каждого гнома в городе, а также записи о их смерти, браке, повышение или понижение в должности, наследстве, победах, поражениях, участия в Испытаниях, отданным голосам в Совете и многое другое. Записи ведутся неким лириумным методом, известным только Хранителям. Ведение и сохранность этих Хроник считается священным долгом.